


A Lazy Sunday

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel enjoy a lazy sunday morning in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A lazy sunday with Dean and Cas :)

It was a rare time in Team Free Will’s life when the world did not appear to be in imminent danger and they could afford to simply bask in the quiet and peace.

Dean loved those lazy Sunday mornings when he could wake up in the bunker (not some generic crappy motel room) to find his beautiful husband still slumbering beside him. 

He could spend all day admiring the way Cas’ soft hair was all ruffled with his face half buried in the pillow. The way his lips twitched slightly upwards when Dean stroked a smooth hand up and down his side. And then when those awe absorbing blue eyes opened for the first time still bleary but full of love then Dean knew he was truly one of the luckiest men in the world. 

“Good morning, Dean” Castiel said; his voice had even more arousing gruffness than usual as he shuffled further into his husband’s warm embrace.

“Morning, baby” Dean said with a smile before pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s forehead. 

“Did you sleep well?” Castiel asked as he reached up to rub his eyes with his fist and Dean felt his heart swell with adoration even more. 

“Yes, no nightmares” Dean assured him as he knew that was what Castiel would be worried about.

“Good” Castiel replied and then smacked his lips slightly. “I had a wonderful dream about going for a picnic by a lake. There were birds singing and PB ‘n’ J sandwiches.” 

“Well we can do that today if that’s what you want” Dean said. 

“Mmm, maybe another day. I’m far too comfortable right now” Castiel said as he closed his eyes again. 

“Yeah, me too” Dean conceded. “It’s almost noon. I don’t remember the last time I had the chance to sleep so late.”

“I’m surprised Sam has not come to see where we are” Castiel said.

“I think he’s scared after what he walked in on last time” Dean chuckled. 

“Oh, perhaps” Castiel said with a slight blush. 

“Speaking of which” Dean said with a seductive smirk. 

He leaned forward and cupped one hand around the back of Castiel’s head before kissing him tenderly. Castiel reciprocated with equal ease. It felt like they had all the time in the world now to be gentle with one another but their passion was still very evident.

Dean moved his hands down to Castiel’s waist and pulled the smaller man so that he was flush against his chest. Their legs intertwined as they continued their crusade on each other’s lips, and Dean reacquainted himself with all of Castiel’s lines and curves as he trailed his fingers up and down his husband’s muscular form. 

A sudden low rumbling sound was what finally caused them to pull apart. 

“I’m sorry” Castiel murmured as he looked down and rested his forehead on Dean’s chest to hide his embarrassment. “It appears I’m hungry.”

“Don’t worry. I am too” Dean assured him. “But then again, I’m always hungry. I’ll go and make us some breakfast…um, brunch.”

“Okay” Castiel said as he looked up at Dean again. “Let me just find my coat-”

“No, you stay here” Dean insisted. “Let’s spend the morning in bed. You can choose us a movie to watch.”

“Alright” Castiel beamed. “But hurry back” he pleaded.

“I fully intend to” Dean promised as he reluctantly pulled himself from Castiel and the sheets and put on his ‘dead guy’ robe. “Keep the bed warm.”

“I will” Castiel said with a firm nod to indicate how seriously he would take the task given to him.

Just when Dean didn’t think he could fall any more in love…

\------------------------

Dean had wanted to return to the bedroom as soon as possible, but he also took too much pride in his culinary work to rush it; Castiel deserved only the finest food after all. 

He found his husband sat up in bed having set up all the pillows and sheets into somewhat of a nest. He’d put on one of Dean’s old band t-shirt (which Castiel probably just saw as another funny picture which he didn’t understand) and was flicking through Netflix on the TV screen with his brow furrowed in concentration.

Dean took a moment to capture the scene in his memory so he would be able to admire it for some time afterwards.

“Okay, I made fresh coffee and pancakes and a number of toppings; honey included of course.”

“Oh, thank you, Dean” Castiel said as he took the tray to rest on his lap so that Dean could snuggle down next to him again. “They look delicious.”

“Well, not to brag but I haven’t made a bad batch yet” Dean said with a grin.

“I can’t help but notice you’ve got bacon when every other topping appears to be sweet” Castiel said.

“You’ve not had pancakes with syrup and bacon before?” Dean said in shock. Castiel shook his head. “Well then we have got to fix that” Dean said as he prepared Castiel a pancake with said toppings. “Here you go” he said as he cut off a forkful and held it up to Castiel. 

The smaller man opened his mouth and accepted it wholeheartedly. A little syrup dribbled down the side of his mouth, but Dean was delighted when Castiel licked it away carefully and closed his eyes before making a sound of utter satisfaction. 

“That was lovely” he claimed. 

“Good” Dean said. “Did you find us a movie to watch?” 

“Yes” Castiel nodded. “I believe I would like to watch the Star Wars.” Dean laughed lightly and Castiel tilted his head with puzzlement. “What?”

“Nothing, baby” Dean assured him. “That’s a great choice.”

Castiel started the movie and the husbands sat watching as they ate their breakfast.

Once they were finished Dean placed the tray down on the floor and Castiel shuffled over to rest his head and arm on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel in return and rested his chin carefully on top of the smaller man’s head.

“I feel so stuffed” Castiel complained. “My stomach is uncomfortable, Dean” he added with a small pout. 

“Oh, well that’s not good” Dean said with concern.

He used his free hand to start rubbing soothing circle on Castiel’s belly.

“That’s much better” Castiel moaned after a few minutes. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome” Dean said before kissing the top of his husband’s head.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they turned their attention back to the film. 

Dean wished that he could spend every morning snuggled up to Castiel just like this, but perhaps that would take some of the specialness away. 

It was certainly these mornings that he treasured the most.


End file.
